


驚喜

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Julie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 男巫剛從無聊的外交任務回家。





	驚喜

葛雷夫選擇在不留一絲光線的客廳踩出火爐，免去抬手撣灰的動作，張開雙手讓大衣自行飄離、再反折，將灰白參差包裹得密不透風，悠悠然引路往廚房走。

牆角的座鐘顯示凌晨，看到主人豎起手指時壓下大吼報時的衝動。時差果然是不可逆的奇蹟，讓全世界的人同時沐浴在兩種元素之間感知單一，解開還留有巴黎日光的背心，葛雷夫在酒櫃前點亮魔杖，慢慢把兩瓶紅酒放進去。

進入火爐前還有巫師問他怎麼會喜歡莫魔的飲料，滿是不解和輕蔑的表情在當下顯得無知，只有不遠處的法國代表看清標籤後，毫不吝嗇讚美葛雷夫的品味。

 

這一切當然是怎麼樣也不說想要什麼紀念品、逼葛雷夫絞盡腦汁那人的功勞，腳步停在最接近廚房的臥室門外，手指點了鎖頭兩下，無聲打開一點縫隙。

床上沒有人，整齊得像是今日都還不曾使用，葛雷夫疑惑地走進房內，左右確認後靜悄悄退出，回頭望去走廊底自己的房間門。

如果這是一個驚喜，希望他現在的表情不會太期待以致失禮。

在黑暗無人的走廊上清喉、扣起拉平背心，又調整了魔杖袋後，葛雷夫這次轉動喇叭鎖緩緩走進自己的房裡。

 

…… 這應當是個驚喜，他苦笑著看半個身體躺在自己床上的人，沒有忽略偷偷揪起枕頭一角的手指。

床面有帳本有填字遊戲，鉛筆被鬆鬆握在手裡，平靜的呼吸和表情讓葛雷夫知道他正熟睡。

早知道就該拒絕那幫人無趣的午餐茶會。繞過床腳來到約翰身旁，葛雷夫花了點時間才克制自己在不會吵醒人的距離坐下，撐頭細看。

只是一週的時間，便已讓他感覺又重新認識了明明一直放在心上的人，在看到露出襯衫前袋的羊皮信紙時重新認識自己的心跳。

 

「等到你都睡著了啊⋯⋯對不起，回來晚了。」

順著話語觸摸眉角到頰邊的線條，在約翰的眉心掙扎前收回，拉過軟綿的身體扣在自己懷裡。

「嗯⋯⋯？主人？」

「噓⋯⋯來、躺好。」

以無杖浮起雜物、掀開被單，葛雷夫穿過膝後抱緊約翰，將人放上床後簡單打開領巾和襯衫，往額頭留下一吻。

「快睡吧。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

突然脫離溫暖的人往被子裡躲，側過身靠在另一個枕頭上，很快恢復平靜，露出帶點羞澀的微笑。

 

或許他就是驚喜，匆匆換好睡衣的葛雷夫看著懷裡才剛進被窩便著急要進來的約翰，手臂被壓得有點發麻。

會想盡辦法要保持清醒等他回家、寸步不離等在床旁的驚喜，自己卻完全不曉得如此會讓人多憐愛至心痛的驚喜。

一個不知道時差能讓葛雷夫多出多少時間守護他熟睡的驚喜。

「我已經等不及要吃你做的早餐了喔，約翰 ， 」再一個吻，偷偷取走流出嘴角的呼吸，「晚安 ⋯⋯ 吾愛。」


End file.
